The Beast Within
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Lupin is back to teach at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. All the teachers are obsessed with werewolves. Something is going on with Draco. Is it sleep deprevation, or something more? Rated for language and LEMON in later chapters. DRARRY ACTION!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: OK… So, this fic is gonna be a little different. It is a Drarry, so if you don't like don't read. It's an idea that I've had for a while now. I'm not sure how it's gonna work, but I'm going to give it a try. Wish me luck and I hope you like it. Also, reviews are always great. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. There might be some OC's later, but idk yet.

WARNING!: There is a huge possibility of LEMON later. There will probably be some strong language as well.

Chapter 1:

"Draco. Are you feeling alright? You look dreadful…" Pansy looked quite concerned. Draco looked a bit paler than usual and he had dark circles starting to form under his eyes. But, other than that, he looked as he always did.

"I'm fine, Pansy. I just haven't been sleeping well lately. That's all…" he tried to reassure her. She gave him a skeptical look. He gave his signature smirk and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek. "Trust me, I'm fine," he said, standing from the table and grabbing his school bag. She blushed furiously and gave a curt nod. He strode from the Great Hall, smirking at how well he had fooled her with a simple peck on the cheek. It was true: he hadn't been sleeping very well for a while now. But, that wasn't the only thing going on with him. He felt like he was changing, both figuratively and literally. And he certainly wasn't ready to tell anyone about it, least of all her. He knew that if he told her what was going on in his mind, she would get the wrong idea.

He shook the thought from his head as he walked into the potions classroom for his first lesson. _'Potions with the Gryffin-dorks. Perfect…'_ he thought sarcastically. He didn't completely hate it, though. It gave him plenty of opportunities to make the Gryffindors lose house points. That and HE was in that class. Draco knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help feeling some sort of attraction to the raven-haired boy. He tried to fight it off, ignore that it was even there, but it never worked. The more he tried to forget about Harry, the more interested he became.

"Pull out your books and turn to page 394," came Snape's voice from the back of the class as the door slammed shut. The students all did as instructed, and a few gasps could be heard around the room.

"An elixir for werewolves?" Hermione Granger's voice rang out in the classroom. "Sir, don't you think this is all a bit more advanced than we need to know yet?"

"No I don't, Ms. Granger. This potion is a way to help calm a werewolf when they are near their changing state. It could prove essential and you never know when you might need one. As I recall, three years ago, one of the very professors was a werewolf… I've also heard that he's back. And to stay this time…" Everyone knew that he was talking about Professor Lupin. "Now, you will find the list of ingredients on this page. Instructions for brewing will follow on the next few pages. Begin!" He went over to his desk and began grading the essays he had assigned the week before.

Draco set about gathering his ingredients and tools. He went about his work, silently cutting the Figgly roots and Ashem fruits, each releasing a fragrance that he found both intoxicating and soothing. He would occasionally steal glances over to the Gryffindor boy, busy getting lost in his work. He chuckled lightly to himself. _'I don't think the twit knows what he's doing…'_ Draco was the first to complete his potion. Snape seemed rather impressed with the work of his favorite student.

The class ended and it was time for him to head off to Charms class. "Ugh, I hate Charms…" he sighed lightly. As he walked down the corridor, he heard voices behind him.

"What a git! Bet he didn't even make the right potion. That's how he got done so quick," It was the Weasel's voice. "Now, Ron," came Granger's calmer voice. "You aren't being entirely fair. Malfoy's always been good at Potions. Honestly, you don't need to get your wand in a knot every time he gets done before you do. Besides, it wouldn't make much of a difference if you DID finish before him. You know he'd still end up with a higher grade. He's a Slytherin, remember?" Draco had to admit, he was getting rather annoyed by this point. Could they really not see him standing right in front of them? "Not necessarily," said Harry. "He's gotten worse grades than you have from Snape, despite being in Snape's house and Snape's favorite. Anyway, I thought the potion he made looked really well done. When it comes to potions, he's good at what he does…" Draco felt a smirk spread over his pale lips. _'So, he thinks I'm good at something. There's a surprise.'_

Charms class was painfully dull. They were reviewing what they had learned before Easter holiday about werewolves. _'What is it with all the professors today? They're all OBSESSED with the same damn topic: werewolves…'_ They all had to perform the werewolf repelling charms they had learned. They were all ridiculously simple, so it was all virtually pointless. _'Thank God I've got a free period before lunch,'_ Draco thought when the class had ended. _'I need a break from all this werewolf business.' _

He made his way to the dungeons, in the direction of his private quarters. He was a prefect, so he didn't have to share a room with anyone. He laid down on his bed with a lofty sigh. "What's with all the werewolf stuff? Why is EVERY professor focusing on it NOW? Why is it so important all of a sudden?" Draco asked aloud, though there was obviously no one around that would be able to answer. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting into a troubled sleep.

_He was walking down the hallway, gazing out the windows at the crisp, snow-covered ground. He hears a giggle and turns to the source. Hermione Granger is standing by the corner, her uniform skirt seeming much shorter than usual. A strand of hair falls over her eye and she winks seductively at Draco. Smirking, he strides over to her. Before he can say anything, she pecks him on the lips. "I'm yours…" she whispers in his ear. She tempts him further by tracing her tongue lightly over the line of his jaw. He wraps his lips around hers, the kiss much deeper and darker than the one previous to it, their tongues wrestling for dominance. He pushes her back against the wall. She moans into the kiss, fully submitting to him, as he begins unbuttoning her shirt –_

He was woken by the sound of tapping on his window. He sat up and brushed the hair out of his face. He noticed that his breathing was slightly uneven and he was much warmer than when he had fallen asleep. _'And here I was thinking that THAT little crush was ancient history…' _he thought as he strode over to the window._'I haven't thought about Granger like that since fourth year. You'd think it would be gone after two years. And I don't remember it ever being quite like THAT…'_ His eagle owl, Persephone, flew in, landing on her perch. She held her leg out for Draco to take the note that was attached. As soon as he did so, she gave a satisfied 'hoot' and flew back out the window.

Draco looked at the name on the letter. 'Lucius Malfoy'. "Nothing important, then…" he said bitterly as he crumpled the letter and tossed it into the blazing fire.

Note: Here's chapter one. Though it's a bit more of a prologue than the actual story. Now, most of you SHOULD be catching onto a certain trend here. But, for those of you who are NOT catching the theme, I will not spoil it for you. And btw, the letter from Lucius WAS important. Enjoy and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: K, this is where it might start to get really weird/awkward. So, if the dream made you uncomfortable, then the rest of this fic might be the wrong fic for you… Enjoy and please review. Unless you have nothing helpful to say.

Defense Against the Dark Arts… It always was an interesting class. Professor Lupin stood at the front of the room as everyone filed in. "Good afternoon, everyone," he said in his usual, light tone. "Now, I know that you've gone over werewolf related material in all of your classes today." There was a collective groan from the class in confirmation. Lupin chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. And I'm sorry to tell you that I am doing the same, as well." There was another group groan.

"You may find mine a bit more interesting though…" His gaze fell upon Draco before he turned to his desk. When he turned back around, he was holding up a potions bottle. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what this is?"

Hermione Granger's hand shot up. _'Ooh, surprise, surprise…' _Draco thought, rolling his eyes. "It's a wolfs-bane elixir. It's used to control a werewolf when they are near their changing state." She mimicked professor Snape's words nearly verbatim.

"Very good, Ms. Granger. And would you care to tell us which type of werewolf this potion affects?"

Hermione looked slightly confused. "All… All of them?" Her answer came out more like a question.

"That is where you are wrong, I'm afraid." He set the potion down. "A common misconception is that every werewolf is more or less alike. This is not the case. There are two main types of werewolves. There are those who get infected, like me, when they are attacked by a werewolf. However, there are others, known as 'pure blood werewolves', who are born carrying the trait." Everyone's ears perked up slightly.

"Now, each one experiences different 'symptoms', so to speak…" Lupin looked like he really didn't like talking about it as if it were a disease, though it really kind of was. "Those infected will transform on the first full moon after they've been bitten. They will ONLY change during the full moon. Once they have transformed, they will no longer be able to remember who they are… I personally think that is the worst part. I nearly killed one of my best friends a few years back. I also almost ended a fellow student's life while I attended school here… On the positive side, we only change form once a month."

"Those born into it are a different matter entirely. There is FAR more attributed to the pure bloods. They can retain themselves even when they have shifted. They are in complete control of their actions. They also turn during the full moon; however, they are heavily affected by emotion as well. If they become enraged, for example, they will likely transform." Some of the students' eyes widened. Ginny raised her hand tentatively. "Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"Does that mean if a pureblooded werewolf child throws a tantrum, they'll transform?" Her voice sounded a bit shaky. She really didn't like the idea apparently.

"No. There is a sort of 'coming of age' when it comes to the purebloods. They won't begin to transform until sometime after their 16th year of life, which varies depending on the individual." She gave a curt nod of understanding. "Now, there is another problem that the born werewolves face when they reach the point that they start transforming…" he continued. "When they come of age, their thoughts start to warp and change, become far more sexual in nature than they normally would be." There were sniggers and giggles around the room. "Yes, yes, it's all very amusing. Now, if we can please act our age…"

The giggles died down and the professor continued. "Even though it sounds funny to you, it is a critical time for the young werewolf. His or her self-control will star to diminish, and if they are around others that are unaware of what they are, it can cause serious problems. Their minds are ravaged by hormones and it takes an incredibly strong will to keep it hidden and under control. Getting too aroused may also, potentially, bring out the beast, as it gets the heart pounding and the senses flaring. A very important thing to remember: They crave sex beyond anything else. Now, many will indulge in it, in some way, shape or form, without hesitation, but there are those who try to hold it back. They do not wish to "de-purify" themselves with sexual activities. This can be quite dangerous, as depriving the beast of what it wants will most likely make it more aggressive when it comes out." Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Yes?"

"I thought you said that they were in control of their actions when they changed?" Her eyes held confusion though her face was almost apathetic in expression.

"They are in control of their ACTIONS, yes. They will still recognize friend from foe, but their minds ARE still affected by the wolf in a few ways. This mainly being: If they deprive the wolf of the sex that it so desperately craves, it will wreak havoc on their mind. If it can't actually have it, then it settles for the next best thing: a dream." Everyone did a mental double-take. "It will create the most realistic, sexual dream that the teenager ever had, in an attempt to fulfill its own desires and needs. There have been many cases where it has been intense enough to throw the young werewolf into orgasm." Majority of the class had beet-red faces by this point. Lupin continued as if he didn't notice. "It is a difficult time for them to discover sexual preferences, as well. Though the person may care who they 'hook up with', the wolf does not. As long as it gets sex, it doesn't care which gender gives it."

To everyone's surprise, Draco raised his hand. "So, every pureblood werewolf is bisexual?" he asked when called upon. He had a very thoughtful look on his face, truly curious. "Even if the person had gone through everything liking only the opposite gender, as they changed they'd be fine with someone of the same?"

Lupin looked slightly stumped. "I suppose, yes... Yes, they are, ultimately, bisexual. I had never honestly given it that much thought… Of course, they would have slight preferences to which ever gender they preferred, but if someone was willing they wouldn't be too picky, I imagine."

"Would it affect the dreams as well? Or only the outward behavior?" Everyone was staring at the blonde. He rarely participated in any way, let alone asked some pretty deep –though slightly odd- questions.

"I honestly couldn't begin to tell you. Being an infected, I didn't deal with any of this. I suspect that it would have some influence on dreams, though…" Lupin looked almost glad that Draco was actually interested in a lesson for once. Lupin thought he had a pretty good idea why, too… His eyes narrowed as he looked at the boy, trying to get a good read on him. He shifted his gaze as he continued. "There are many benefits that come with being born into it, as well. They heal incredibly fast. If one received a wicked gash one day, it would be nearly healed when they woke the next morning and it would surely be gone by that same afternoon. They are also notorious for their minds. They have numerous mental gifts, such as: Telepathy, manipulation, telekinesis, hypnotism, seduction, anything that could help them boggle the mind of their prey. It has been said that they can speak as well, though I do not know for sure. They are able to pick up on languages very easily when they are in their human form. Sometimes, the newly learned language will be used accidentally, as they do not always realize when they have picked one up." The bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. Many of the students 'awwww'-ed as they stood, having found the lesson rather intriguing.

Draco stood to leave with everyone else, but Lupin called out to him. "Mr. Malfoy, could you stick behind for a moment?" He didn't know why, but for whatever reason Draco thought he was in some sort of trouble. It must've shown on his features as he made his way up to the front of the room. "You aren't in any trouble, Draco. Relax." Lupin appraised the blonde as he sat on one of the desks.

"Then why did you need me to stay behind?" Draco wasn't sure how he felt about the professor, nor did he really like being alone with the man.

"Is everything all right?" Lupin asked, sounding almost concerned. "Nothing… 'strange' going on?"

Draco's eyebrows raised. _'What the fuck!? Where the hell did that come from?'_ He stood. "No. I'm fine. Can I go now?" He knew that he sounded impatient, but he didn't care at this point. He now felt awkward and uncomfortable and just wanted to leave.

"Yes, you can go," Lupin said, nodding towards the door. As Draco pulled the door open, he added, "Feel free to come and talk to me if you feel you need to, Draco."

Draco shut the door behind him, feeling a little freaked out. _'Does something seem wrong with me? Did I do something that would suggest I'm not well? I thought I was acting the same… And why did he keep looking at me during the lesson?'_ These thoughts and more ran through his mind as he made his way to divination.

Note: So? Anyone catching my drift here? I thought I made it pretty obvious what was going on in this chapter. But if you still aren't sure: Not to worry! That just means you'll get a nice little surprise later on. Though, I plan on giving all the Drarry lemon fans a "nice little surprise" too. Please review. I look forward to hearing your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: There will be another dream in this chapter. Though, it's QUITE a bit different then the first one. It's a bit "kinkier". Enjoy and please review.

His brain clouded when he entered the tower, the air heavy with the perfume coming from the fire that was always lit. He sat down trying to clear his head, but to no avail. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, due to the combination of the heat, the perfumes and his lack of sleep. He put his head down on the table and his eyes soon drifted shut, taking him into his dreams.

'_Where am I?' he wants to say. When he tries to speak, he finds that his mouth is covered by a strip of black silk. Anything he manages to say gets muffled by the material. He looks around the room. He doesn't entirely recognize it. He goes to sit up, but finds he cannot move very far. His arms are tied above his head, held in place by cold metal chains. It's only now that he realizes that he is chained up in some sort of dungeon and that he is completely naked. 'What the bloody hell is going on here?!'_

_As if on cue, the door to his cell swings open, admitting a thin, muscularly built man wearing a golden mask. The rest of his body is covered by tight, black leather. At first, Draco can only stare into the piercing green orbs behind the mask. His gaze travels down the man's shoulder, down his arm landing on the nine tail whip clutched in his hand. His eyes dart back up to the man's own. A smirk settles just beneath the mask. The figure strides forward, removing Draco's gag. "What are you going to do to me?" Draco asks nervously as soon as the fabric is removed, though he can't help but be slightly aroused. The figure wraps his lips around the blonde's in a crushing kiss, slamming him back against the wall, eliciting a moan from the bound boy. He leans over to Draco's ear, his hard on pressing into the blonde's thigh. "I'm going to fuck you. Hard," he growls. 'I know that voice!' Draco thinks. 'It's –_

"Together, let us cast ourselves into the future!" Trelawney cries, waking Draco.

Draco sat up instantly. _'What the hell was THAT all about?! Why was I dreaming about getting practically raped!? And by HIM of all people!' _He shot a quick glance over at The Golden Boy._ 'It's a good thing I woke up when I did… Otherwise, who knows what would've fallen from my lips... THAT would have been awkward…' _He shifted his legs to hide his slight arousal. _'Nothing major. By the time this lesson starts, it'll be gone.'_

His theory was correct: as soon as Trelawney went around telling people their horrible fates, his dream completely left his mind. He had to bite back a laugh when she told Potter that he was going to "Perish in a horrific run in with a rabid Thestral," and that it would be "So much worse as he wouldn't be able to see the thing coming."

"Professor," Harry said, looking at her like she didn't have the slightest clue about what she was saying, as usual. "I CAN see Thestrals. And I'm not the only one."

"No, dear boy. It is impossible to see them. They are invisible, dear." She gazed at him with her bug like eyes as though he were a small child that she was explaining a brand new concept to. Harry's cheeks reddened as he started getting annoyed throughout the discussion. Leaving it at that, she made her way over to Draco. She tilted his chin up to look into his face. He had to try very hard not to laugh as she stared into silver orbs with her own ridiculously magnified eyes.

She gasped and jumped back, settling herself down in her winged chair. "Oh, dear boy…" she said breathily. _'Please, don't say that I've got The Grim or something ridiculous like that…' _Draco thought, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. "You are going to experience great change in your life soon. Painful change. A change that will alter who you are entirely. Tell me, my child! Have you been bitten by an animal recently, by chance?" A few of her more dedicated students gasped, realizing what she was implying.

"No," Draco responded coolly. "I have not been bitten by anything."

There were more gasps and the professor sat straight up. "Oh, so you are one of THOSE then, are you?" Her voice sounded almost angry, accusing him of being something truly vile. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and the blonde shifted, uncomfortable with the tension he sensed building in the room.

"No, I'm not…" His voice was weaker than he would've liked.

"You know this for a fact?" She held fast to her skeptical, accusing tone.

"Well… no, but-"

She walked swiftly to stand in front of him. "Then how can you be so sure that you aren't, in fact, what I say?" She had a victorious gleam in her eyes as she strode back to her table. She raised her crystal ball.

"Our lesson today, my dear children, is to gaze into the crystals. You must clear your minds of all thoughts in order to open your inner eye." She set down the crystal and threw her hands into the air. "Cast yourselves into the future and see what is yet to come!"

Everyone looked at the crystal orbs on the tables in front of them. Most didn't take it too seriously, but there were those who were leaning closely in, trying to see the faintest shadow of a premonition. Draco and Blaise were among those looking half-heartedly into the crystal ball.

"You see anything yet?" Draco muttered, his head propped up on his arms as he laid them on the table.

"Nope," Blaise responded, looking bored out of his mind. "You?"

"Nope. All I see is…" He trailed off as the smoke within the crystal began to swirl. He raised his head, transfixed. The smoke parted, revealing a shadowy figure. He was clutching his head and his heart, trying not to scream out. Suddenly, the figure's eyes sprang open, immersed in the light of the full moon as he shifted, taking on the form of a wolf with platinum blonde fur. As soon as it had appeared, the vision was gone and the orb empty once more, aside from the smoke.

Blaise leaned forward. "What did you see, Draco? You look like you're a muggle that's just seen a ghost…"

Draco shook his head, his eyes wide, unable to verbalize a response. _'Are you KIDDING me!? What is going on?!' _He ran his hands through his hair, letting out a sigh.

The bell rang and everyone stood to leave. Draco shook his head, gathering his stuff. "I'm not going to Transfiguration today, Blaise… I'm not feeling well. I'm going to head back to my room and lie down for a bit…"

"Yeah, you don't look so good…" Blaise gave him a pat on the shoulder as they reached the corner where they would part ways. "Get some rest, man…" Draco nodded as he watched Blaise round the corner.

He passed by Lupin's classroom as he headed to the dungeons. He looked at the closed door, contemplating what the professor had said earlier. _'Nothing… 'strange' going on?' _Draco scoffed and muttered, "More than I'd care to admit… Especially to you…"

He paused outside a portrait of a white rose-bush. He ran his finger along one of the thorns, tearing a small cut in his skin. As he ran it over the largest white rose, it took on a shade of deep crimson, absorbing his blood. As the scarlet spread throughout the rose-bush, the portrait swung open, letting him into his chamber.

He nearly collapsed on to his bed, a splitting headache tearing at his brain. He groaned loudly, clutching at his head. He looked out the window. It was growing dark outside; the stars beginning to come out. _'It's a full moon…'_ Lupin's lesson kept flashing into his mind. _'Tonight...'_ His thought was cut off as he was struck with another sharp pain, making him cry out and clutch at the covers of his bed.

He dashed into his bathroom, tearing open the cupboard above the sink. He grabbed a potion of bright purple: a tonic for migraines. He had been getting them a lot lately, seeming to get worse every day. He splashed some cool water on his face before heading back into his bed chamber. It wasn't long before he fell into sleep.

"_Who's there!?" he shouts. Though he appears to be alone in the dark corridor, he had definitely heard the footsteps of another. "Show yourself!" He stands in the light of the moon, pouring in through one of the great windows. His wand rises when he sees a figure emerge from thin air. It's Harry, removing his invisibility cloak. "What do you want, Potter?"_

_Harry takes confident strides forward, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. "What do YOU want, Malfoy?" He stops when he too is standing in the moonlight. His emerald eyes glitter with desire as he stares into Draco's eyes of quick silver. He leans forward. "Do you want ME?" He practically purrs his question in the blonde's ear, sending shivers down his spine. He closes his metallic eyes in ecstasy. Harry reaches up and begins undoing the Slytherin's tie, moving the fabric away from Draco's pale, slender neck."If so, then take me…" He clamps down on the exposed flesh, earning a low growl from Draco. _

_Draco's eyes spring open, revealing slitted pupils. A smile curls on to his lips, exposing fangs. He takes Harry's lips into a kiss, pushing the smaller boy back against the wall. Harry's legs wrap around the slim waist, his fingers tangling in the platinum blonde locks. The kiss quickens, in complete, lust driven need. Harry moans, allowing Draco's tongue room to explore._

_Harry presses himself against Draco, their erections colliding. Both boys moan at the friction. Both teens can feel their heartbeats racing as the blonde's hand slides down Harry's torso, landing on his belt…_

Note: Cliffhanger! Sorry to disappoint. (Trust me, it hurts me to stop right there…) Those of you lemon fans, I PROMISE it WILL happen! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: K, so there is a LEMON WARNING for the end of this chapter! Other than that… Enjoy and please review. Anything written in {these brackets} is parseltongue. Why? Because it's sexy and kinky and fun. So the better question is: Why not?

Draco bolted awake, panting, his body slick with sweat. It was obvious that he was turned on by his dream and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Great…" he muttered. "Just what I need… This day just keeps getting better and better…" He rolled his eyes and looked over at the clock. He had about an hour before dinner started. He grabbed a fresh change of clothes and headed into his bathroom to take a shower.

He gasped lightly when the cold water struck his heated flesh. He scoffed, shaking his head as he felt his body relaxing. _'Aroused twice in one day…' _he thought. _'This is getting ridiculous…' _He stood there for a few minutes, allowing the cold water to cascade over his pale back, occasionally trailing over his shoulders and running down his torso. He turned his chest to face the frigid cold, gasping as it hit him. By that point he was shivering slightly, the heated dream fading quickly from his mind.

He stepped out, wrapping a towel securely around his waist. Though he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him, he didn't like being so exposed. It made him feel vulnerable, and he hated to admit it, but that scared him. He liked to be in control of a situation, so the events of the day had thrown him off tremendously. He strode over to the mirror, examining his rather tired appearance.

A water droplet running down his neck caught his attention. Visions of Harry biting down on his pulse point flashed across his mind. He clutched the sides of the sink, blinking rapidly, staring down into the basin. When he looked back up into the mirror, he gasped and jumped backward. His eyes, though still a piercing silver, had changed: His irises were larger and his pupils were vertical slits. He approached the mirror, gazing at the reflected silver orbs. "This can't be happening!" he cried, fingers tangling in his hair. "There's no way this can be happening! There's no way…" His resolve was fading fast. "Is there?"

His body went tense when he heard someone knock at the portrait. He crept silently out into his bed chamber. "Who's there?" He didn't like the déjà vu he was feeling.

"It's Blaise… You alright?" Draco let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, he had thought it might be Potter… "Draco, can I come in?"

Draco panicked slightly. _'Shit! My eyes! He's bound to notice…'_ He needed to stall a bit. "Yeah, just a minute. I just got out of the shower. Still need to get dressed."

"Fine, but hurry up. I want to talk to you…" Blaise muttered. Draco chuckled, noting how antsy his friend was. He dressed quickly, but that was not his biggest concern at the moment. He had no idea what to do about his eyes… _'Maybe I should just tell him…'_ he thought. _'Blaise has always been very open-minded and accepting. And I know he would never tell anyone without my consent."_

Just to be safe, he flipped up his hood to shield his eyes from view. He strode over, gazing at the floor, and opened the portrait, admitting a very anxious Blaise. "What is going on, Draco?" The blonde's attention shot instantly to the dark boy. "You're hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is. Now"

Draco sighed, sitting in the center of his bed. The portrait swung shut as Blaise sat beside his friend. "It's a really long, awkward, complicated story…" He closed his eyes and lay down on the mattress.

"Well, I'm all ears." Blaise was determined: he wouldn't drop something like this easily. Draco knew that for a fact. With another sigh, Draco told Blaise everything that had been happening. Blaise would nod his understanding and ask the occasional question, but other than that he did not interrupt the intriguing tale.

"Ok, so your hormones are going crazy and you think you might be gay. Not that bad so far… The werewolf vision is a little odd, but then again, Lupin is back in school so…"

Draco shook his head. "That's not all…" He reached removed his hood, revealing his eyes, still in the unusual state.

Blaise's eyes widened. "Oh, shit… Well, that complicates things a bit…"

Draco scoffed and draped his arm over his face. "Yeah… 'A bit'…" He sat up and looked pleadingly at his best friend. "What am I going to do? Lupin said in his lessons that pureblooded werewolves want… You know…" His voice lowered a bit and he looked quite uncomfortable. "Sex… More than anything else. What if something happens? What if it overpowers me and I lose control? What if-?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Draco!" Blaise had a tight grip on the blonde's shoulders, looking straight into his silver eyes. "You are the most self-controlled person I know. Not to mention, you're a total control freak. You would never let things get out of hand if you didn't plan for them to. So would you relax?!" He softened his gaze a bit. "Look… Why don't we go talk to Professor Lupin about it? I'm sure he would be able to help you…"

Draco grimaced. "Damn him…" he muttered.

Blaise looked both confused and alarmed. "What are you talking about?"

"He knew. He bloody KNEW! That's why he was looking at me during the lesson… That's what the odd, cryptic conversation was all about." Draco was shaking his head slightly at how he hadn't realized sooner. "He wanted to know if I had started changing yet. If it had started to affect me… But, how did he know before I even knew?"

Blaise shrugged. "Maybe werewolves can sense others like them. A certain scent or something…"

"Like dogs…" Draco's tone was musing. "That makes perfect sense… But, if that's the case, shouldn't it register with me too?"

"Maybe it always has, so you don't notice it?" Blaise sounded quite uncertain, but every 'answer' he gave made sense. "Maybe if you try to focus on it a bit more, you'll actually notice all the different scents and be able to register 'human' and 'werewolf'"

Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. A smirk formed on his lips. "I smell lavender and cinnamon…"

Blaise scoffed. "Well, the cinnamon is definitely you. You don't need to be a werewolf to pick up on it, either." Draco sat up, looking slightly confused. "Seriously? You've never noticed how you always smell like cinnamon?"

Draco shook his head, holding back a chuckle. "No. No I haven't. But, then, you clearly were unaware that you smell like a flower, so…" Blaise aimed a smack at Draco, but the blonde ducked, avoiding the hand. "It's not a bad thing, you know… Lavender is very relaxing. Not to mention, most girls find it very attractive." Draco laid his head on Blaise's chest, snuggling up to him. "Now just imagine I'm a girl… Not so bad, right?"

Blaise laughed at his friend's antics. "No, actually, it is pretty bad seeing as you're still you." He nudged the blonde away, a smile still playing at his lips. "What has gotten into you?"

Draco smirked, looking like quite the vixen. "Lavender also makes people a bit more 'playful'…" His attention sprang towards the portrait. "Someone is out in the hall…" He took in a breath and sighed in bliss. "Mmmmm… And whoever it is smells like vanilla…"

"Hmmm… Cinnamon and vanilla… Match made in heaven," Blaise mused. "Who is it?"

Draco stood, never taking his eyes off the door. "No idea. I haven't had the chance to place scents to faces yet…" He extended his hand to Blaise to help him up. "What do you say we go get some dinner? The feast will be over soon, and I don't know about you, but I'm as hungry as-"

"A wolf?" Blaise offered. He laughed as they strode down the corridor towards the Great Hall. Draco rolled his eyes, even though that WAS what he was going to say…

0…0…0

Draco was hit with a barrage of aromas as they reached the Great Hall. It was a combination of the remaining feast and the different scents that now accompanied his fellow classmates. He nearly collapsed, but Blaise caught him. "Draco? Are you ok?"

The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose, rapidly blinking. "Yeah… Just a little… Overwhelmed. That's all…"

They decided to sit further away from everyone else, so as not to completely fry Draco's senses. That and his eyes hadn't completely gone back to normal yet. "So, obviously, I need to work on being able to filter the different scents. Otherwise, it'll really be of no use…" He stopped speaking as he saw Pansy skipping over. He was instantly hit with the smell of her perfume. It would be a rather pleasant aroma if she didn't use way too much of it. It was overpowering for Blaise, but totally smothering for Draco.

"Hey, Drakie!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "Why are you sitting over here all by yourself? Well, no matter. I'm here now."

Draco could barely breathe without getting light-headed. He stood from the table. "Actually, Pansy, I'm not feeling too well. I think I should just go back to my room and rest a bit." She stood; as if to follow him. "Alone," he added. He turned and exited, leaving Pansy looking rather put out and Blaise highly amused with a smirk on his face.

Draco practically sprinted down the deserted corridors. He leaned up against one of the walls, his head clearing of all the scents. He slid down the wall, running his fingers through his platinum locks. He let out a sigh. "What a day…" He suddenly stood, hearing footsteps.

"Who's there?" he called, pulling out his wand. "Show yourself!" Draco's heart skipped a beat when a boy with raven colored hair and emerald-green eyes stepped into the light filtering through the window. "What do you want, Potter?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Harry continued forward, his fingers undoing his tie with ease. "What do YOU want, Malfoy?" And there it was: The look Draco had been waiting for. A look of complete and utter desire shone in the teens emerald eyes: just as it had in Draco's dream. "Do you want ME?" The storm grey eyes closed as the blonde tried desperately to wrap his head around the situation. Harry's hand reached out to the Slytherin's neck, loosening the tie. Draco knew he should try to stop him, but he wanted this: he wanted Harry.

He felt the collar of his shirt move away from his neck. "If so," Harry purred, "then take me…" Draco let out a low growl at the sensation of the teeth on his flesh. He could feel his heart beat growing steadily faster and his senses were kicking into over drive. He took in a breath and his eyes sprang open at the scent: vanilla.

Draco was overcome by his lust, taking the boy's lips with his own. Harry did not protest as he was backed against a wall, moaning into the kiss. His legs wrapped around Draco's slender waist, pulling the blonde impossibly closer. Both boys let out a low moan as their erections collided. Harry could feel fangs as his tongue was allowed to explore a bit. But it did not frighten him. In fact, it only seemed to arouse the boy more, his cock giving a responding twitch.

Draco pulled away from the kiss and began kissing and biting down Harry's neck. The Gryffindor moaned when he felt his skin break slightly under the bite. "Mmmm…" Draco purred against Harry's wound. "So, you like it rough?" He couldn't help but smirk as Harry whimpered in response. His eyes were clenched tight and he was rocking against Draco, desperate for contact, already craving release.

Draco removed Harry's legs from his waist, much to the smaller boy's dismay. He seized Harry's wrist and they raced around the corner, Draco dragging Harry for the most part. They were standing outside Draco's chamber. The blonde sliced his index finger and placed the blood on to the rose-bush. A smirk formed on his lips as he brought the digit to his mouth, his tongue trailing from the base of his finger to the tip, to lap at the blood. Harry whimpered, his erection growing painful, still confined by his jeans.

Draco latched his lips on to Harry's once more, pulling him into his room. With little to no effort, he pinned The Golden Boy to the bed, ravishing his mouth for all it was worth. His hands travelled over Harry's torso lightly, driving the boy beneath him crazy. In mere seconds, both boys' shirts and ties lie discarded on the floor. Draco removed Harry's belt in one fluid, graceful motion, eliciting a soft moan from The Savior.

He leaned down on to Harry, kissing, licking, and biting his way down the boy's body. He reached the end of his available skin. He licked a line across Harry's abdomen, just above the top of his jeans, making the raven haired boy moan and buck his hips lightly. "Please, Malfoy…" His voice shook and cracked with desire. "Please… Just fuck me already!"

A smirk crept on to the blonde's pale lips as the other boy literally begged for him. He was going to torture Harry as long as he could stand to. He bent his head once more, kissing Harry's erection through the fabric. Harry screamed out: even that small touch was enough to send pleasure shooting up his spine. {Please, Draco!} His hands were clutching the sheets of the bed. Draco's eyes lit up at the use of his name in the language of snakes. His smirk widened as he took the zipper between his teeth, dragging it down at an agonizingly slow rate. He slid Harry's jeans and boxers down slowly, tracing his tongue over the boy's inner thigh.

Harry's breathing was coming in short, needy pants as Draco continued to tease him. He wanted- no- he NEEDED Draco to touch him, to fuck him, to move inside of him. He had lusted after the blonde for the past three years. It had started innocently enough: shooting glances his way during class, "accidentally" bumping into him in the halls, daydreams of the blonde simply giving him a peck on the cheek. But, it had evolved into full-fledged fantasies, usually involving him being held down as the Slytherin ravished him. He never expected that his little fantasy would actually come true, though.

Draco leaned forward, capturing Harry's lips in a bruising kiss, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Harry mewled as his exposed erection met Draco's clothed one. The blonde was shifting his hips back and forth, the friction alone nearly sending Harry over the edge. He reached down and fumbled at Draco's belt. The blonde chuckled, bending down to Harry's ear. {Eager?} He traced the shell of the Gryffindor's ear, relishing in the taste of vanilla.

As Harry struggled to get the belt loose, Draco's hand made its way down the boy's body, his fingers trailing over the sensitive tip of Harry's prick. The dark-haired boy's scream of pleasure was muffled by Draco's mouth. He had no more control, it seemed, and he bucked wantonly into Draco's hand. He somehow managed to get the belt loose, despite his mind being hazed with lust over hearing the blonde hiss. Deciding to give the blonde a taste of his own medicine, Harry made sure that he caressed Draco's length as he slid off the trousers and boxers. A lusty moan escaped the Slytherin's lips at the touch.

{Draco…} Harry's voice was practically dripping with desire. The blonde licked his fingers seductively before claiming Harry's mouth once more, positioning his slick fingers at the boy's entrance. He moved his attention to Harry's neck, biting down as his fingers slid into the tight opening. Harry cried out at the sensation of euphoria racing up his spine. He moaned as he was stretched, his hands tangling in Draco's platinum hair. {Please…} he whimpered.

Draco removed his fingers, quickly replacing them with his cock. Harry cried out as he was filled. He had never imagined that it would feel THAT good. He looked at Draco above him: His grey eyes were shut and his body was shaking slightly as he fought the urge to pound into him. He was allowing Harry's body time to adjust, so as not to hurt him. Harry began to squirm and whimpered, {Draco… Move…}

Needing no further invitation, the blonde began thrusting into Harry slowly. It was driving the younger boy mad. He soon began pushing down on to Draco, increasing the speed and making the pale boy moan in pleasure. Two slender, but firm, hands slid on to Harry's hips, forcing him to stay still. {A simple 'Faster' would have sufficed…} he teased, enjoying the moan he got in response to his hissing. He continued at his slow pace, waiting to hear Harry say it.

{Draco, faster!} Harry cried. Draco was quick to oblige, shifting his hips ever so slightly with each thrust until- "Fuck!" Harry screamed as Draco hit his prostate. A smirk crept back on to the blonde's face. _'There it is…'_ Now that he knew where it was, he hit it dead on each time. It wasn't long before both boys were moaning.

Harry's eyes were shut tight. He was trying to keep himself under control. He didn't want it to end just yet, but his climax was fast approaching. He felt a warm tongue sliding over his chest. He also felt something incredibly soft caressing his leg. He opened eyes to see what it was. His breath hitched in his throat: Draco was bathed in the light of the full moon, his body glistening with sweat, looking completely ethereal. His eyes were closed and he was panting along with Harry as he thrusted into him. His platinum blonde hair, usually tidy, was tousled and hanging in his face. Two wolf-like ears were also sitting atop his head. Harry looked behind the pale boy. He had also sprouted a tail: platinum blonde, just like his hair.

Even with these new additions, Harry still thought Draco was the sexiest, most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He saw stars as his sweet spot was struck dead on. "Ugh… Fuck… Draco!" he moaned. He moved his hand towards his member, needing release, but Draco pinned his hands above his head. His platinum tail swept around him, caressing Harry's painfully hard length. Harry screamed, the feather light touch stimulating him.

Draco withdrew one of his hands from Harry's wrists, wrapping it around the boy's sensitive prick, stroking him with every thrust. Soon, they were panting, moaning and cursing as they drew nearer and nearer to their climaxes. "Draco! I'm coming!" With one more stroke, Harry was screaming Draco's name as he rode out his orgasm.

Draco's head flew back in ecstasy as Harry tightened around him, pulling him into his own release, the waves of his orgasm making him shudder as he emptied into Harry. They were both panting heavily at the exertion. Draco pulled out of Harry, settling down next to him. With a wave of his hand, he cleaned away the warm fluid from Harry's abdomen. He laid his head on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling into him, draping an arm across his chest possessively.

Harry placed a tender kiss on one of Draco's wolf ears "That was amazing…" he said dreamily.

Draco propped himself up to look Harry in the eye. "I guess I have some explaining to do… Harry, I'm a-"

"I know," Harry interrupted with a sly smirk. "I overheard you telling Blaise earlier…" Draco smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's it like? Being a werewolf?"

The blonde lay back down with a sigh. "Don't really know yet… Right now I'm just figuring it out as I go…"

They talked for what seemed like hours until they were both claimed by sleep, wrapped securely in each other's arms, covered only by the cool, white sheet.

Note: Ok, I know it took me FOREVER to get this up, and I'm sorry. I've just had a lot going on. Also, the scents that I gave Draco, Harry and Blaise are all aphrodisiacs and there's an obvious reason for that. It's kind of a subtle, in-story warning of lemon. I'm thinking about having there be some Draco/Blaise action later, but we'll see… Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I am SO sorry! I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated this. Seven months, actually… Probably closer to eight… I've gotten too distracted. Forgive me. So, here is the LONG overdue fifth chapter. Enjoy! P.S I'm putting a few bits of humor in this chapter, as well as a curve or two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Harry's eyes fluttered open when he heard a faint tune. He stretched, looking around the room, feeling the empty space beside him. A grin spread across his face as he realized that he must be in Draco's room: it hadn't just been a wonderful dream this time. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, turning his attention toward the bathroom door: the source of the melody.

Harry could hear the sound of running water. _'Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy sings in the shower?' _he thought. He listened to the sound of the blonde's voice: tenor, but with a slight edge to it that only someone like Draco could pull off. He didn't recognize the song but he didn't care. He was too mesmerized by it. Though the tune sounded sad, it held a strange sensuality that sent the Gryffindor's mind reeling with images of the Slytherin: his eyes closed to block the water, steam dancing temptingly around him, soapy rivulets trailing down his perfectly toned body to make his snow-white skin shine…

The Boy Who Lived was pulled from his fantasies as the water shut off. He sat up when the door opened. The blonde sauntered out, a gray towel around his waist. His hair was tousled in every direction as he dried it with a green towel. He smirked at Harry, his eyes of quicksilver veiled slightly by his fringe. "And what were we daydreaming about?" he teased, noticing the Gryffindor's arousal under the sheet.

Harry searched his brain for a witty answer and said the first thing that came to his head. "Socks." He was surprised that he managed to keep a straight face.

"Then those are some pretty damn good socks," the Slytherin chuckled. He strode over to the bed, wrapping Harry's lips in a gentle kiss.

When he pulled away determination shone in his eyes, along with a hint of hesitation. "Harry, can I tell you something?" he asked.

The Savior nodded, a somewhat amused smile on his lips. He was fascinated by how quickly the blonde could change moods. "Yeah, anything."

He climbed up next to Harry, sitting on his knees. "Promise you won't tell anyone or laugh at me?"

Harry nodded, looking Draco right in the eye. "You have my word, Draco. What is it?" Harry was starting to get a little concerned with the blonde's unsure tone and braced himself for the worst.

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Before last night, I was a virgin…" His eyes remained shut for a few seconds after the words left his mouth. He opened one, deciding the world had not, in fact, ended. He chuckled lightly at what he saw. Harry's eyes had gone wide and his mouth was hanging open, complete shock written across his face.

"You… You were a… There is no bloody way that you…" Harry was stammering, trying to figure this out. "I… What?! That. Last night. That… That was not 'virgin's first time' sex. I mean…" He chuckled, confused. "How the bloody hell did you make it that good if you were a virgin when you were doing it to me? I'm not complaining, mind you, but…"

Draco simply shrugged, a smirk on his lips. "Guess I just have a natural talent…"

Harry smirked, pulling the blonde closer. "Yes, you do. It would be a shame to let it go to waste, don't you think?" Draco picked up on Harry's suggestive tone loud and clear. The blonde leaned in, locking his lips with the Gryffindor's. His hands ghosted over Harry's warm chest before he pushed him down on to the bed. Harry was enjoying it until Draco stood with a smirk and went over to his wardrobe to grab his clothes for the day. "We have class, Potter."

"What the hell, Draco?!" Harry couldn't help but be slightly irritated with the blonde. His annoyance began to melt away, though, as he watched the boy's body move. He had an air of grace around him, but there was a definite harshness to every motion. Every movement, however small or simple, was executed with purpose.

"You should think about getting ready as well…" The blonde spoke without even looking at the Gryffindor. "Unless you plan on attending class naked, that is."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, guess I should…" His eyes widened slightly. "I don't have a clean uniform. And, no offense, but I wouldn't be caught dead in a Slytherin uniform."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, no! Whatever will you do? I mean, you only have magic at your disposal…" His voice was heavily laced with sarcasm.

Harry gave the blonde a glare. "Shut up. It's early, alright?"

Draco just laughed. Harry grabbed his wand of Holly and flicked it over his crumpled clothing, muttering 'Scourgify'. The wrinkles straightened out and the garments began folding themselves, landing next to him on the bed.

When he looked up from his handiwork, he saw Draco already slipping into his trousers. He felt a small pang of disappointment at having missed seeing the Slytherin's full body again. He began pulling his own clothes on, smirking when he caught the blonde peek in his direction.

Harry finished getting ready first. "Honestly, Draco, what else do you have to do?!" The blonde gestured to his tousled hair. The Gryffindor gave a shrug. "I think you look good with your hair like that. It gives you a certain edge…"

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course it gives me an 'edge'. I look like I've just been shagged."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Exactly…"

The blonde strode over to a mirror hanging on the wall. He straightened his green and silver tie. A faint smirk crept on to his lips as his gaze travelled to his disheveled locks. _'Hmm… That actually doesn't look too bad…'_ He moved his head from side to side, examining it. _'I kinda like that, actually…'_ He turned and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and heading toward the door. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the Gryffindor. "Are you coming?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he followed the blonde out.

000

Harry entered the Great Hall first and walked over to his usual spot between Hermione and Ron.

Hermione instantly turned to him, worry etched on her face. "Harry! Where were you last night?! I was worried sick about you! I thought you had gotten yourself killed or expelled or-"

"Hermione! Simmer!" Ron interrupted, his hands held up almost defensively. "Let the man breathe." Hermione let out a heavy sigh and reluctantly turned back to her book, though she continued casting sidelong glances at Harry every two minutes. Ron leaned forward after a moment. "So, where were you last night, mate?"

Harry picked his brain to think of the best explanation. "I fell asleep in the Room of Requirement. I had gone there to try to clear my head." This seemed to be an acceptable answer since Ron went back to his food and Hermione began chatting Harry's ear off about a 'fascinating spell she had stumbled across while doing some light reading'.

Draco came in moments after Harry. He strode over to the Slytherin table. He didn't bother sitting down or setting down his bag. He grabbed Blaise by the arm and pulled him from his seat, leading him back toward the double doors. Blaise, not expecting the sudden pull, dropped his fork down on to his plate with a clatter.

Once they were out in the corridor, Draco released Blaise and ran his fingers through his silvery blonde hair. "Oh, this is a disaster!"

"Why? What happened?" He took a few steps closer to his frazzled friend. "You didn't, you know, shift in front of anyone or anything, did you?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. "And that's not all…"

Blaise's eyebrows rose in shock. "What else could there be?"

Draco shot a quick glance around to make sure no one was around to hear them. Once he decided the coast was clear he spoke. "I wasn't alone last night… Or this morning…"

Blaise looked completely taken by surprise. "You… Are you serious? You had sex last night? With who?"

"First of all: wow, way to be blunt," Draco said, looking a bit uncomfortable. Blaise simply rolled his eyes. "That's where the 'disaster' part comes in… Swear that this stays between us." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Blaise nodded and gave his word to keep it secret. "It was Potter."

Blaise paled considerably. "Potter?! You got fucked last night by Potter?!"

"No! I'll have you know I was the one on top, thank you very much." Blaise gave a small sigh of relief. "But that is completely irrelevant. The fact of the matter is that I am now highly confused and have no idea what the bloody hell I should do!" The blonde slumped against the nearest wall and allowed himself to sink to the floor.

Blaise knelt beside him, putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You want my advice? Just let things fall into place on their own. Don't try to fight against any of your instincts. Whatever happens happens."

Draco nodded and stood. "Thanks Blaise. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you…"

"I do," he said with a smirk on his face. "You'd come up with a million different unnecessary things to do that would only serve to make you lose whatever little sanity you have left."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right… As usual. Come on, we should get going to class. If we're late again, Snape will kill us."

000

Potions was, in a word, interesting. Draco did his best to just focus on his work but his mind kept wandering. Images of the previous night kept popping into his mind. He would brush the thoughts to the side, but they continued to resurface. It didn't help that he kept turning to look at the Gryffindor. Harry had a perplexed look on his face as he scribbled out something in his notes and ran his hand through his unruly black hair.

Harry looked up from his notes, feeling like someone was watching him. His green gaze met one of quicksilver as his eyes locked with Draco's. He could feel a faint blush painting his cheeks as the blonde smirked, his platinum fringe veiling his eyes slightly. The Slytherin turned back to his potion, and Harry quickly dropped his head. _'Why can't I get him off my mind!?'_ Harry thought, mentally reprimanding himself.

Draco's fists clenched as he tried to clear his head once more. _'Don't fight your instincts he says... Well, he's not the one trying to hold back a sex hungry werewolf, now is he…' _He scoffed lightly before returning to his potion. _'Come on… This is nothing that you can't handle. I just need to focus, discipline my mind.'_ He managed to rid his mind of all images not pertaining to his work.

Harry was soon distracted when he figured out where he had gone wrong the first time. He had misread one of the ingredients he had written down from the board. Hermione rolled her eyes and frowned. "Your handwriting really is dreadful, Harry. I mean, even you couldn't read it…"

000

Draco was making his way toward his room after Charms, as he usually did. The halls seemed more crowded than usual, clutches of students jostling through the halls. The blonde stuck mostly to the wall in order to slip through easier. He gave a small gasp as he was pulled into one of the many alcoves. He soon found himself up against the wall, Harry smiling at him. "Merlin, Potter! You nearly gave me a heart attack," he said, breathing a slight sigh of relief.

Harry leaned against the opposite wall, his gaze never falling from the Slytherin's. "I think we ought to talk," he said flatly. "You know… About last night." When the blonde didn't say anything, the Boy Wonder continued. "I'd be perfectly fine with us being together or with it just being a one-time-only thing. But I need to know which one it is. I don't want to try to pursue a relationship that doesn't even exist. Likewise, I don't want to blow it off as nothing since, any way you spin it, it was something. So, did you mean it, or was it just a fling?"

Draco scoffed and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know…"

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Harry had a confused look on his face.

"I mean 'I don't know'." Draco didn't know why, but he was starting to get irritated. Pretty quickly, too. "In case you hadn't noticed, I wasn't exactly myself last night. I understand that you want answers, but I don't know any of them myself." He turned and went to go back into the corridor, but Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back up against the wall.

Before Draco could say anything more, the Gryffindor had already claimed his mouth in a crushing kiss. His eyes closed as the kiss increased in passion and speed. Harry began pressing his body against the blonde, earning a small moan. _'God, I want this…'_ Draco thought. He could feel his pulse starting to speed up and his senses to flare. His silver eyes sprang open and he pushed Harry away, both panting lightly. Harry looked confused and slightly hurt. "It's not you…" Draco said. "I just can't handle it right now… I still don't have enough power over the wolf to keep him under control… Especially when he's being stimulated like that…"

Harry took a step toward the blonde. "Draco…"

The Slytherin shook his head, his fists clenching slightly at his sides. "Don't. Please. Not now." Harry looked confused for a minute before he realized that Draco wasn't talking to him. His eyes were shut and he was shaking slightly.

"Draco…" Harry said tentatively. "Draco, would you look at me?" He tilted the trembling blonde's chin up to look him in the eye. Draco's eyes were still closed. The Gryffindor took advantage of this and pressed his lips against the blonde's. The Slytherin's eyes sprang open, his pupils slitted. He backed away from the kiss, his heartbeat racing.

Harry watched as the blonde bolted from the alcove. He flipped his hood up in the process to hide his eyes from his peers that littered the corridors. Many people gasped and jumped out of his way, a few first years screamed as he flew past, startled. There were multiple confused murmurs as he rounded the corner out of sight: "What just happened?"; "Was that Malfoy?"; "Was he… Was he crying? He was blocking his eyes…"; "Did he get into a fight with someone, do you think?"

Draco locked his door behind himself, his heart racing faster than ever. He threw his cloak down to the ground, the room seeming to spin. He fell to his knees on the floor with a small groan, clutching at his forehead. It felt like his brain was splitting itself in half. He could feel his heart rate continuing to accelerate, despite his resting position. He knew the wolf was starting to take over.

The blonde slowed his breathing and tried to focus his mind. "Don't shift… Don't let him take over… This is MY body, not his toy…" His body began shaking as he waged his internal war, pitting his humanity against his animal instincts. He could feel his teeth beginning to sharpen into vicious canines. The wolf was winning. Without realizing, he shouted, "Enough!" He felt that his teeth had finished changing into fangs, but he did not feel any other effects. The wolf had stopped. His migraine had also subsided, though his heart was still racing. He stood a bit shakily and straightened out his shirt and tie, letting out a soft, relieved sigh. "There. Just needs a firm hand is all…"

He glanced at his clock. After his little 'chat' with Harry and that little episode, he only had about half an hour before he had to head to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He sighed and made his way over to his desk, deciding to sketch until he needed to leave. He seemed to zone out as the graphite scratched across the parchment. He stood once he had finished, about half an hour later, and grabbed his things to leave. He hadn't even seemed to see what he had drawn. The parchment depicted a cruder drawing style than Draco typically showed. The lines were harsh and unrefined, and yet they made the piece rather intriguing. The scene was that of a wolf running through a forest, bathed in the light of the full moon.

Note: That's where I'll end this chapter. I'll pick up the next with Lupin's second werewolf lesson. This is honestly a bit more of a filler chapter than anything else. Sorry that it isn't particularly interesting, but I tried to through in some humor and drama. I hope to have the next chapter up soon and I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up.


End file.
